Garino Creale Corsione
Garino Creale Corsione is the adopted son of the Corsione Family's leader, Denito Corsione, and the primary antagonist in Gungrave: Overdose. He is the head of the family's research department, having remade the Orgmen to use in battle. He is voiced by Robert Atkins Downes. Story Before Overdose Before the course of Overdose, Garino had captured Juji, and began experimenting Deadman and Seed combinations, until throwing him away to rot. Apart from this, there is no detail in any other events, such as his joining into the family Overdose Garino is first seen along with the rest of his Corsione colleagues meeting over Grave escaping Metaslica. He releases his lastest Orgman under his fathers command, which is later unleashed against Grave and his group. He finally appears in person after Grave invades his lab, along with his bodyguard Fangoram. After Grave is wounded by Fangoram, Juji and Billy appear, yet Garino orders Fangoram to hold his fire, before taunting Juji, who takes aim at him, yet he lowers his guns and returns to Grave, as Garino escapes on a helicopter. His next appearance is as a hologram on the Corsione plane, with his father being held on his knees before him. Garino reveals how he had been controlling the Corsiones by himself the whole time, only using Denito to gain control in the first place. He announces to the player that the plane had been rigged with explosives, and was going to blow, before he orders his men to infect Denito into an Orgman, who fights the player. His final appearance is even deeper under his Lab, where he stands in a darkened room, smoking casually. Juji runs in, guns ablazing, yet he stops his bullets in mid air, with new psychic abilities, before the room lit up, revealing a large Spaceship. He reveals about the Alien race, Methuselah, which he exchanged a deal with: The would give their technology and power, and in return, he would give them vessels, the Orgmen. He then lifts Spike into the air with his powers, and explains that due to Spike being his clone, he had complete control of his senses and movements, before forcing Spike to shoot himself, but holds the bullets in the air. He sighs at how much of a failure Spike was, before releasing the bullets, letting him drop to the floor into Graves arms. He then takes control of the Ship, forcing the player to fight a variety of machines, before he fights the player himself. He is defeated by a combined blast from Grave, Juji and Billy. With the last of he strength, he slides over a cure for Seed, before asking is Juji believed him, before dieing Personality Garino is a black hearted, cool, calm and collected man, always on the ball and rarely stressed. Near the end of the game, he shows his true colours, yet begins to descend into madness. He may had only been fighting for entertainment, due to his quote near the end of the game. Quotes "I understand, Father. I'll prepare our newest Orgman." "What a wonderful reunion. What do you say, Juji!?" "Farewell to you Spike, my stupid, failure of a son!" "Take it... You've been most... Entertaining" "Do you... Believe me?" "You'll still be able to save... The girl." "Bow down before me!" "A very impressive trail of destruction, thats what I would expect from a man nicknamed death." "you have'nt beaten me yet" "whitness my strength" "Im bored you see can you understand that?" Category:Characters Category:Corsione Family Category:Gungrave: Overdose Characters Category:Deceased Character